Heros Of Olympus (unexpected ships and scandals )
by Percyjacksonfangrl
Summary: The beginning of a scandalous heated unexpected romance and drama story. Enjoy!
1. Heros of Olympus

_Reyna_

Reyna stood over the top of her hill, _their hill_. It had been almost 8 months since she had last seen him. Looking down, she saw Percy innocently messing around with Frank and Hazel. She was lucky to have Percy, but she missed Jason. She gazed off into the distance wistfully. As if reading her thoughts, Octavian suddenly ran up the hill, holding a scroll. Opening it, she saw that it was a scroll. She let out a soft gasp. She saw..._him_. And a boy, with dark curly hair, an elfish grin and a mischievous look in his eyes. The boy started speaking.

"Greetings! I'm Leo, bad boy supreme!" he flexed his muscles, but he had almost nothing to flex. Jason laughed in the background, making Reyna's heart do a tap dance.

Octavian cleared his throat.

"The scroll says that they are arriving in a war ship soon and not to shoot them down... _preferably_." he mumbled.

Reyna looked to the skies, not daring to hope. She immediately rushed down to the pavilion, rushing to Percy and Hazel and Frank. Out of breath, she ran up to them, tripping over a stone. Percy caught her and held her up. His Sea-Green eyes looked down at her with concern. She looked up, but then away guiltily.

"You okay?" he asked, still looking at her with the same concern.

She bit her tongue and cleared her throat. He had a girlfriend, the only person from his past he remembered. And she had Jason. But looking up into his Sea-Green eyes, his dark, unruly side swept hair, his skin, which had tanned out nicely and she couldn't help but notice that his muscles had been nicely defined after all the training with his cohort. He smelled like the Ocean and it reminded her of long walks on the beach with her sister Hylla. She forced herself to look away and brushed herself off.

"Your friends will be here soon. We received a scroll. It should be...maybe five minutes?" she said, composing herself and falling back into her regular stone hard look.

Percy's eyes opened wide, and he took off down the street, racing to the pavilion. Frank and Hazel jogged after him. Reyna walked behind with her dogs. They growled and paced nervously in front of her, showing how she felt. But as soon as she saw the huge ship in the distance, she walked faster. Once she arrived, she saw the ship touch down. She stood, arms crossed, her black hair tied in a simple braid down the side of her shoulder. The Romans watched silently as the boy, Leo, ran off the ship. And then... _there he was. _He walked off the ship, his icy blue eyes taking in everything around him. Her heart fluttered. She stepped out to greet him, and then she saw her. A girl, with choppy brown hair, her eyes a kaleidoscope. She linked her arm through Jason's and whispered something in his ear. Then she gave him a quick kiss. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes were broken, hurt and pain seeping through her chest. She choked back a sob and for a moment, she was on the island again, just a little girl, defenseless and broken. But she recovered herself. Lifting her head high, she looked up. Percy and the blond, Annabeth, had ran to each other and embraced each other tightly, that turning into a passionate kiss. Then the girl grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder, pushing her arm on his chest and yelling at him. He cracked a grin, the wind knocked out of him, and kissed her again. The Roman's stood, taking everything in with their mouths open. Reyna realized they were waiting for her, so she stepped forward. After prying Percy off her, the blond stepped forward to meet her.

"Annabeth," the girl said, her stormy gray eyes seemed to see right through her. She returned with her standard poker face, smiling without her eyes.

"Reyna," she said.

She looked at Jason, who still had his arm wrapped around the girl. She almost lost her resolve, almost broke down. But she forced herself to keep it together. Then he walked over to her, still with that girl. He walked over, grinning, and she faked a smile for his sake.

"Reyna, this is Piper," he introduced the girl, still smiling.

Reyna looked at the girl, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. She knew she couldn't do that if she spoke to her, so she nodded.

"Welcome back, _praetor,_" she spat, then turned on her heel and stormed away, her eyes betraying her, and her heart broken.

_Annabeth_

As soon as she saw Reyna, she saw the hurt behind her eyes. Gods, boys could be so dense. She saw her eyes light up at the sight of Jason, then shock at the sight of Piper, then her heart shatter into a million pieces. She hadn't planned on feeling bad for the girl, but she couldn't help it. And that was _before_ he sauntered over to her, his arm around Piper's waist. She was surprised the Roman hadn't struck them down where they stood. She saw Reyna turn her back on the pair, and she saw the praetor's mask slip off, leaving her just a heart-broken girl. She felt for the girl, because she had felt the same way when Percy disappeared. But she had him back, and Reyna had no one. She couldn't imagine running this whole camp by herself, carrying the weight by herself, waiting for him. But he came back, with a girlfriend and rubbed salt in the wound. She saw Jason's mouth form an _O_, as if thinking, "_What'd I do?_". She reluctantly turned around to Percy, who was grinning like an idiot. She playfully shoved him, and he took her hand in his. Gods, she had missed him. His dark, side swept hair, his playful smirk, his annoying personality that she secretly loved, his bright sea green eyes, and just the feeling of being with him. He smelled like the Ocean of course, and it reminded her of their long walks on the beach, hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular. She kissed him again, and his lips tasted salty, but she loved it.

"You're never leaving me again," she said, burying her face into her shoulder.

He held her tight, stroking her hair with one hand and pulling her close with the other.

"I promise," he said, his voice muffled from between her hair.

Jason

He saw her all the way from the ship. Her long dark hair braided down the side. Her elegant purple cloak, and her dark eyes, which had always sparkled like diamonds. But he also saw the crease lines on her brow, her uptight stance and replaced with a sparkle there was now a carefully kept image. He immediately felt guilty for leaving her with all this burden. Piper took his hand in hers as they walked off the ship and he smiled at Piper briefly. He walked over to Reyna, Piper by his side. Her eyes narrowed at the two of them approaching her, and her face was carefully guarded. She looked tired, as if the weight of her burden would crush her at any moment. As he introduced her to Piper, her eyes glittered dangerously. She nodded to her, barely glancing and said to Jason, "Welcome back, _praetor_," then spun around and stomped off. Jason stared after her in shock. Piper stood beside him uncomfortably.

"I should talk to her," he explained, letting go of Piper's hand and jogging after Reyna.

He found her sitting on a hill, but he remembered it vaguely though he didn't know how. She was staring off into the distance. She had pulled her hair out of her braid, so it flew around freely in the wind. Her long dark curls hid her face. She had her back to him, but she knew he was there.

"Reyna?" he said, venturing a step closer.


	2. What could have been

_Reyna_

"Reyna?" she heard him call. She froze, squeezing her eyes together tightly. She clenched then unclenched her hands, turning around and pushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Yes?" she responded; her tone clipped.

He stared at her, his icy blue eyes looking at her intently, the little scar on his lip quivered slightly as he bit his lip like he always did when he was nervous. His close-cropped blond hair rustled slightly in the wind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but the second he said it they both knew he made a mistake.

"What's wrong?" she said, her voice breaking and a sob escaping her throat.

"What's wrong is that you left me here, _alone_, for EIGHT MONTHS!" she screamed, her voice raw and broken.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything! Juno took me and wiped my memory!" he said, his eyes bright and pained.

"Then you walk in here with that girl on your arm. How do you think that makes me feel?" she asked, her voice emotional then angry.

She spread her arms and pointed to the hill.

"Do you remember this, Jason? Our first kiss?" she said, her eyes dancing with emotion.

He looked at her helplessly and ran his hands through his hair. She shook her head at him and turned her back on him and ran down the hill. She ran, sobbing, past the pavilion, past the city, to her house. She heard him behind her, calling her name and flying overhead. She ran faster. She ran into her small apartment and slammed the door. Finally letting go of all her emotions, she sunk to the floor, leaning her head against it and sobbing. She wept and wept, letting loose all her hurt and pain. She heard a gentle knock on the door, but she ignored it.

"Reyna? I know you're in there..." he started.

She heard him sink to the floor and rest his head on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, to hurt you. I-" he started.

She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head back on the door, crying silently. She sniffed and placed her hand on the door, still crying silently.

_Jason_

He hated hurting her. He didn't mean to. Was it his fault some crazy goddess chose him for her suicide mission and wiped his memory? But that didn't matter. Reyna was hurt, and he couldn't change that. He heard her weeping silently on the other side of the door, and he wanted to go to her, comfort her. He leaned his head on the door, resting his hand on the door. Piper, Reyna, he didn't know what to do. They were both great girls, and he was at a crossroads. But right now, all he knew was that he hurt Reyna and it was killing him inside. The truth was, he had remembered. Their first kiss, under the moonlight surrounded by the stars. Sneaking through the streets of New Rome, holding hands and laughing as he flew through the air with her in his arms. He hadn't told anyone about those memories, not even Leo. He knocked on the door, weakly, knowing that she wouldn't answer. But she did. As they stood up to meet each other, she looked down at her feet, her eyes red from crying.

"Jason, I-" she started. He cut her off, swooping in and pressing his lips to hers. She was caught off guard, and she let herself kiss him back for a moment, but then she pushed him away. She looked at him, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"You need to go," she said, her voice quiet.

"Reyna, I-" he started, taking a step towards her.

She stopped him, her whole body shaking.

"Get out," she said again, her voice full of pain.

He looked at her, hurt visible in his eyes, but he left, closing the door gently behind him

_Reyna_

As soon as he left, watching him fly across New Rome like a blond Peter Pan, she broke down once again. She knew what she had done was right, but it hurt her so bad. He had a girlfriend, and she was part of his old life. But still, her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. She collapsed on her bed and cried until she had no tears left to cry. She stumbled downstairs and opened a can of beer. She drunk until she was numb. Then she heard a knock on the door. She stumbled over to the door and threw it wide open. On the other side stood Percy, and his sea green eyes took her in with a look of shock.

"Woah...Reyna, what happened to you?" he asked, stepping inside.

She gave him a loopy smile and promptly tripped and fell. Percy's eyes widened. He reached out a hand to help her up, and she reached her hand out as if to stand. Then she pulled him down, so he fell on top of her. She laughed and started playing with his hair. Percy only looked at her, his hair in Reyna's face, tickling her. She laughed drunkenly again and pushed his hair out of her face and behind his ear. He started to get up, but she pulled him back down, so he was laying on top of her chest. He tried to roll over, but they only got entangled in her cloak and then they were stuck, their waists bound. Percy tried to use his hands and untangle them, but Reyna took her hand and trailed her fingers down the side of Percy's face.

"You won't leave me will you Percy," she slurred, cupping his face in her hands.

"Reyna, we need to get untangled," he said, not meeting her eyes.

She pouted and twirled a strand of his hair.

"Is that what you want Percy?" she said, gazing into his eyes.

He didn't answer, but he held eye contact. He rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed her cheek, the uncapped Riptide and freed them. He scooped her in his arms and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and tucked her in.

"Get some sleep," he said, smiling sadly.

She felt woozy and suddenly her world spun, and she faded into the nothingness that was sleep.

_Percy_

He left the apartment, closing the door gently behind him. He sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. He walked down the streets of New Rome, taking in everything and thinking. He loved this place, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about Camp Half-Blood too. He thought about Reyna, and he felt pain for her. She could only handle so much. He tossed his pen absentmindedly, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His pen transformed mid flip and faster than a snake he whipped around and had his blade at the stranger's neck. The stranger stood still in shock, then burst out laughing.

"Nice reflexes Percy," Annabeth said, stepping into the moonlight.

Percy lowered his sword.

"I almost killed you!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth's gray eyes twinkled.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain," she laughed, taking his hand. They walked down the streets towards Percy's cabin, just talking like they used to. Percy looked at her, but he also couldn't help looking over his shoulder at Reyna's apartment, letting his thoughts drift...


	3. Arms of an angel

_Piper_

Piper padded down the stairs to her room, which Leo had made so similar to her real room it was scary. She plopped on her bed and pulled out her blade, Katropis, and admired the craftmanship. As she sat doing nothing for a while, then decided to visit Jason before going to bed. She walked down the hallway of the ship and towards Jason's room, when she heard hushed voices talking. She peeked through the cracked door and saw Jason having a heated argument with Reyna. She was saying something angrily, and he was pleading with her. She broke down in tears and Jason immediately put his arms around her. She tensed up, but then allowed herself to be held, her hand fisted in his orange shirt. He had his nose in her dark hair, and she had silent tears sliding down her face. He whispered something to her and brought his face around, so he was in front of her. He leaned in, his hands in the daughter of Bellona's hair, and kissed her. A guttural cry escaped her throat, and they both looked up. When Jason saw her, his face went pale. She took off down the hall, sobbing loudly and ignoring him calling after her. She ran up to the deck. Leo sat up, looking at her with worry in his eyes. She ran over to him and hugged him tight, sobbing into his shirt.

"What happened Beauty Queen?" he asked, his voice filled with shock.

"Jason," she said, her voice muffled through the cloth of his shirt. She felt his body start to get hot and then cool down quickly. She could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check. He held her, stroking her hair and letting her cry. She cried and cried, not ready to let him go. He sat there with her, saying nothing. He just held her.

_Leo_

As he sat holding Piper, his first instinct was to find Jason and punch him in the face. As he got angrier and angrier about the situation, he realized his body was heating up. He decided combusting probably wouldn't be a great way to comfort Piper. So, he had to calm himself down. He sat there with her for at least an hour, her muffled sobs and her heaving chest vibrating through him. He stroked her hair and kissed her head, mumbling, "It's okay, it's going to be okay," as they sat together. Finally, she sat up, her eyes streaked with red and a fresh layer of tears in her eyes, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Leo," she sniffed. Her eyes said more, but he didn't push it. He knew what she meant. She kissed his cheek, stood up, and slowly walked to her room. He watched her go wistfully, his eyes clouded over.

"Anytime, Beauty Queen," he whispered.


	4. Hate, fire, possibility

_Reyna_

As soon as she saw Piper, she knew they messed up. Piper looked at the two of them, let loose a choked scream, and ran down the hallway. Jason, his eyes wide with shock, stood up and looked at Reyna as if to say, _can I go? _She nodded her head. He ran after her, calling her name. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She had gone to Jason's room to clear everything up, but he had been so...so Jason, and she allowed herself to go back, back to a lingering hope she had for them. But as she kissed him, she knew it was wrong. Getting up off Jason's now empty bed, she tiptoed down the hall to her room. She shut the door quietly behind her. Plopping on her bed, she breathed out. She lay alone with her thoughts for a while, and suddenly she remembered: Percy. Oh gods, she remembered. She sat up; her eyes wide. She face-palmed herself, thinking: STUPID. She got up and walked to his room. She knocked at the door.

"Percy?" she called out. No answer. The door was slightly cracked, and she pushed it open slightly.

She stepped inside, closing the door gently behind her. The door locked with a _click_. She turned abruptly, startled. She shook the handle, but no luck. She was locked in. She thought to herself, _why does Greek technology have to be so complicated? _She pulled at the door with all her might. She heard a door behind her open, and someone laughing. She turned around to see: gods. Percy Jackson. He was standing, leaning against the door frame, a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet, framing his face and illuminating his bright Sea Green eyes. Jason wished he looked like Percy. His tan skin shone brightly, reflecting water off his toned abs and muscles. Reyna found herself staring but couldn't bring herself to look away. Percy noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"My eyes are up here," he said. Reyna blushed.

He grabbed a shirt and shrugged into it. His eyes twinkled playfully. He smirked.

"To what do I owe this fine pleasure?" he casually said.

She cleared her throat.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for...the other day," she said, lowering her eyes.

She felt footsteps coming towards her, and he stuck out his finger and lifted her chin.

"The only reason that I stopped you," he said, whispering in her ear, "was because you didn't know what you were doing,"

A tingle ran down her spine as the Son of Poseidon's words rang in her ears. Her face turned bright red, and she looked into his Sea Green eyes, which were sparkling mischievously. She looked up at him, stuttering, but he simply put his finger to her lips.

"Until next time," he said, the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile, and the doors unlocked.

She gaped, then turned and walked out of the room. She ran to the deck, needing to get a breath of air. As she did, she saw Leo and Piper. Piper was crying her eyes out, and Leo was simply holding her, stroking her hair, a melancholy look on his normally energetic face. She stumbled back, knowing it was her fault. She turned around smack into Annabeth. The girl regarded her carefully, as if she were a bomb that needed to be deactivated. Her stormy gray eyes took in the scene behind her, and she raised her eyebrows knowingly. She looked at Reyna once more, then stepped out of the way to let Reyna pass. She took the opportunity and ran to her room.

_Jason_

He ran after Piper, but he lost her somewhere along the corridor. He searched every hallway until he made his way up to the deck. When he reached the deck, what he saw made him feel small and ashamed. Leo was holding Piper while she wept in his arms. The look on his face made Jason scared. He had never thought of Leo as a scary guy, but as he took into consideration the guys craziness, fire powers and mechanical genius, he realized Leo Valdez was not someone you wanted to mess with. He flew up onto the mast, watching them. He wanted to go over to Piper, but he knew that wouldn't be smart. He saw Piper give Leo a kiss on the cheek then get up and walk downstairs. As she left, he saw Leo looking after her, not moving for a moment. Then he got up, fire _literally_ dancing in his eyes, and disappeared out of Jason's line of sight. He flew down from the mast, unsure whether to follow Piper. He sighed, biting his bottom lip. He stood in silence, and it occurred to him to late it was to quiet. He didn't have enough time to react as a hammer came flying at his head. He fell to his knees. He touched his fingers to the back of his head and when he brought them back, they were sticky with blood. He turned around to find Leo, his face stone cold and his body completely on fire. The heat was so much that it singed off the tips of Jason's hair. Leo stepped towards him, and it was all Jason could do to avoid the fiery ball that flew towards him. He shot into the air. It took all of his skill to avoid the fiery blasts that Leo was sending at him.

'" HOW DARE YOU!" he was yelling, his body a super nova. Jason couldn't keep this up much longer.

"I'm sorry man! Can't we talk about this?!" he yelped as one of the blasts grazed his leg.

The crew burst onto the deck, and everyone's eyes were wide, then they stumbled backwards at the brightness of Leo.

"Leo!" Piper called, pouring charm speak into her words, "STOP!"

Instantly, his body returned to normal. His eyes dimmed down to a flicker and he lowered his arms. Smoke curled from under his dark curls, and his clothes were peppered with holes even though Medea had said the clothes were unburnable. His eyes were glued to Jason, and he looked at him with anger Jason had _never_ seen before. Piper ran over to Leo, cupping his face in her hands. His heart clenched in his chest looking at her, filled with regret and shame.


	5. A fiery passion

_Leo_

Dimly, he heard Piper yelling at him. Her charm speak was the only thing stopping him from killing Jason. She ran over to him, cupping his face in her hands. His eyes stayed glued to Jason, who was hovering fifty feet in the air, his face pale and sweaty. He heard Piper calling, "Look at me," but his eyes were glued to Jason. She said it again, using more power in her voice. Reluctantly, he faced her. Her face was sooty from holding his, her hair disheveled, and her eyes still brimmed red. But to him, she was beautiful. He looked back into her eyes, which kept changing color.

"_Never_ do that again Leo," she said, her voice cracking. "Please,"

He realized she was afraid. The whole crew was. They all looked at him, shock and horror visible on their faces. Only Annabeth kept her face the same, looking at him with her steely gray eyes. Piper brought his face back to hers.

"I-I won't. I don't know what happened, I just got so mad..." he trailed off. Smoke was still curling out from the bottom of his fingertips. She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes. She was hurt, tired, betrayed. Leo's heart broke. He picked her up, her head resting against his chest, and carried her to her room. The crew made a path for him silently. When he got to her room, he laid her in her bed. Hey eyes were filled with tears, but she made no sound. He kissed her cheek and tucked her in. Her silent sobs echoed behind him as he silently walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him gently. He walked to his room, locking the door behind him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Piper_

Piper was afraid. What Leo had done... That scared her. She saw the untamed rage in his eyes and felt the power within him. It was as if his father was with him, fueling his rage and pouring his rage in with it. It was all Piper could do to keep him from killing Jason. His eyes were locked on him, his eyes murderous. With a start, she realized that anger was for _her_. She looked at him in wonder, and then snapped out of it. She coaxed him out of his fiery rage, cupping her face in her hands. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, fixing them intently on him. She knew he wouldn't burn her. Smoke flowed out from under his dark beautiful curls. His chocolate brown eyes had turned black, an aftermath of his rage. As much as she was hurt by Jason, she couldn't let Leo kill him. She looked at him in the sky and broke down into Leo's chest. He said nothing, but picked her up, her legs dangling over his arms. She buried her head in his chest. He smelled like a mixture of smoke and cologne. She realized how much these few months had changed him. He was no longer the scrawny class clown. Working on that ship, training at camp, he had risen to a solid 5'11, and his chest wasn't only ribs. She used to tease him, but know he was as built as Jason. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. He brought her to her room, laid her down in her bed and kissed her cheek. Silently, she let loose a sob. She watched him leave and cried herself to sleep, wishing he was with her.


	6. Golden Boy

_Annabeth_

When she saw Leo, a fiery Super nova, she was shocked. But she quickly covered for herself. She watched him intently. Everyone beside her was looking at him horrified. Piper snapped out of her trance, using her voice to coax him out of his fit. He slowly burned out. Piper rushed over to him, cupping his face in her hands. She whispered soothing words to him, calming him down. She saw her friend's shoulder's shaking, the aftershock of Jason. Leo snapped out of it as soon as he saw she needed him. He scooped her up in her arms and disappeared with her below deck. Jason landed, shell-shocked.

"Did anyone else know he was that powerful?" he said, his voice shaky.

"That was the first I'd seen of it," Hazel said, fanning her face.

Annabeth took in the scene. The smoldering deck, everyone's solemn faces, and the nasty burn mark on Jason's leg.

"You should get that checked out," she said, motioning to his leg.

He tried to take a step, but his leg shook and he almost toppled. Annabeth walked over to him and held him up, but he was heavy

"Frank a little help?" she said. The big guy came to his senses, lifting Jason like a bag of flour and escorting him to sick bay. Frank put him down and ran out of the room. Annabeth took out some gauze and pads and started fixing him up. As she was doing that, his icy blue eyes were on her the entire time. She took a rag and started to wipe soot and blood off his face. He stared at her, sparks practically visible in his electric, icy blue eyes. She wavered but finished him up and backed away from him.

"You're good to go!" she said, looking away awkwardly.

"Thanks," he said, his bright eyes still looking at her intensely, analyzing.

He walked closer to her and Annabeth's heart started to beat faster. He squeezed through the doorway and walked away. Annabeth let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She thought to herself, is that how I look at other people? She shook off her nerves and marched out. She crept down the hall to Percy's room.


	7. Scared to be Lonely

_Percy_

He sat on his bed, making the water in his fish tank rise and fall. Pointless, but satisfying. He was in the middle of sucking his goldfish into a whirlpool when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Annabeth stepped in, her blond hair reflecting gray in the moonlight. He looked up at her, quickly dropping the goldfish. She smirked at him and came over and kissed him. He was taken by surprise, but he kissed her back. She crawled onto his lap, and soon they were having a heated make out session. His hands trailed down to the small of her back, and she had one hand tangled in his hair and the other on his chest. He kissed her again, then trailed kisses down her neck and started sucking gently. The red marks forming on her neck made Annabeth bite her lip and moan. She pulled his shirt off over his head and started kissing him again. She pushed him down onto his back and started kissing him again. She kissed his chest and down to his stomach. Percy put his head back and grabbed her hips, and then-

"GIVE ME TWENTY PUSH UPS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" mini coach hedge started yelling and banging on the door. Annabeth froze. They caught their breath, waiting for him to break in. But after a few moments, Buford padded down the hall. Annabeth kissed him once lightly and whispered, "See you in the morning, Sea Weed Brain," then she was gone. Percy sighed and laid back down in his bed, trying not to think about what almost just happened.

_Reyna_

She woke up in the morning, her hair messy and her clothes rumpled. She went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up, and 15 minutes later she was upstairs with the rest of the crew. Percy was helping himself to Blue Pancakes, Frank and Hazel were messing with a... Chinese Handcuff? And Leo and Piper were sitting together in silence, eating waffles. Jason and Annabeth were the only ones missing. As if reading her mind, Annabeth walked in, her face turning bright red when she saw Percy, and even brighter red as everyone stared at her neck.

"Mind your business!" she snapped.

Everyone looked away, chuckling. Reyna raised her eyebrows and looked at Percy. He blushed when Annabeth looked at him and looked down at his pancakes. Right on cue, Jason walked in. As soon as he did, Reyna saw Leo's jaw clench and Piper gently grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at her. Jason looked at them in shame, then walked over to Frank and Hazel and sat with them. Reyna stood by herself, taking everything in. She was about to leave when she heard Hazel say, "Nico?" She looked to the door and saw a long, tall shadow.

"That's me," he said, stepping into the light.

His hair was dark and unruly, like Percy's, but the resemblance stopped there. He had dark, sorrowful eyes and an imposing, powerful figure. He had tanned out since the last time she saw him, so his Italian complexion was now a lighter bronze. His face was chiseled, his hair framing his dark face. He was handsome, but he never showed it. He took in everyone, his eyes at last resting on Reyna. He nodded to her, then fixed his attention on the others.

"I hope you all don't mind if I stay a while?" he said.

It sounded more like an order than a question. Hazel ran up to greet her brother and show him to a room.

"Nice guy," Frank muttered under his breath.

She looked over at Jason and saw him looking at Piper wistfully. Following his haze, she saw Piper forcing Leo to meet her eyes and they were talking to each other in hushed tones. She realized he needed her as much as she needed him. She didn't know if romantically, or friendly. Either way, Jason was mad. Reyna raised her eyebrow at all of it before coolly walking out onto the deck, where the Son of Hades stood, the sunlight illuminating his handsome features.

"Hey," he said without turning.

"Hey," she said back. They say it a comfortable silence for a while, before turning to face each other.

"What happened with Jason and Piper?" he asked.

"Erm... me I suppose," she said uncomfortably.

Nico said nothing, just turned those sorrowful eyes on her. The corners of his mouth turned up in what must have been a smile, before he turned around and melted into the shadows. Only the scent of Soap and Cologne were left behind. She looked around, but he was gone. She had a feeling he had been watching for longer than he let on.


	8. Betrayal by bestie

_Leo_

When he woke up in the morning, Leo felt the after effects of his fit yesterday. He sat up in bed and groaned. Then he looked down, and noticed he was different. He walked over to the mirror and gawked. He had grown to a solid 5'11 overnight. He knew his father had been assisting him yesterday, but he hadn't expected that there would be this much change. He felt like Frank, after his dad had given him the blessing of mars. His arms were toned from working on all the mechanical things he did, but that was nothing new. His face was more defined, more chiseled. He looked at his dark curls, which he secretly thought made him look like a little boy and walked upstairs. When he got to the deck, he saw Frank, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna and Nico all at the table eating. An alarm started to go off in his head when he realized both Jason and Piper were missing from the table. Percy caught his eye and glanced at Annabeth as if hiding some sort of secret.

"Where's-" he started, but Frank stood up to intercept him.

"They just wanted to talk man," Percy said, looking at Frank nervously but they both held their ground.

Leo took in both of them and looked around quizzically. Everyone was on edge, and it took him a minute to realize that it was because of _him_. Yesterday, he had scared them. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he didn't have time to think about that now. He sighed and plopped down in a chair, French toast appearing on his plate. He dug in, not looking at the others. He sensed them all relax, as the tension was eased. Conversation eventually came back to the group, well except for di Angelo, but that guy never talked. Everything was fine until Jason and Piper walked in. All eyes immediately zeroed in on them, or more accurately, on their joined hands. Leo felt his body start to heat up, but he kept his gaze on his toast. He didn't even realize he had melted his fork until it started dripping into his food. He stood, pushing his chair back abruptly, his head still down, muttered "excuse me" and briskly walked out of the dining room.

"Leo, wai-" he heard Percy call, but he ignored him.

He rushed into his room and closed the door behind him, his eyes burning, and not from fire. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror, his anger and hurt overtaking him now. He saw his own eyes, which weren't as he had seen them this morning. They were dull, and he saw a sadness he hadn't seen since his mother's death. His body shook, and smoke started to curl out from under his clothes. It was all he could do not to catch the whole place on fire. After burning himself out, literally and mentally, he took a shower, letting the warm water trickle down his face, making streaks down his sooty face. He let the water run through his curls, down his neck, washing away all feeling. He felt that was the only place he could cry, his salty tears mixing with the hot water.


	9. A scandalous affair

_Piper_

When Jason had come up to her asking to talk, she had immediately been on guard. She was angry, no doubt, but she also saw his looks of regret and shame. She couldn't stay mad at those electric blue eyes. So, she sat with him and let him talk.

"Pipes, I'm sorry. You have to understand, it's all confusing, her being as part of my past and I'm just now figuring all this out. I-I don't know what I was thinking, but I know it was wrong. Please, forgive me?" he pleaded with her, emotion in his eyes.

She bit her lip nervously and nodded her head tentatively. As Jason breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at her, she couldn't help but think: _Leo_. He had been there for her, and now she felt bad about this thing with Jason. But that was silly, Leo was her best friend. He was just doing his best friend duties. But another part of herself asked if that was really all he had stepped up as. She shook the thought off guiltily and allowed Jason to take her hand and lead her into the kitchen. When they walked in together, she noticed the mixed reactions of the crew. Frank and Hazel exchanged glances, Percy raised his eyebrows, Annabeth and Nico regarded them with looks of interest and surprise. Reyna had her usual poker face. But Leo didn't look up at all. His gaze was fixed on his plate and his fork started to melt in his hand. He mumbled a quick "excuse me," and stormed out. Everyone was silent. Piper let go of Jason's hand, her face burning. Nico di Angelo looked at them again, the disappeared after Leo. Jason smiled at everyone awkwardly and said, "What's for breakfast?"

_Nico_

What Piper and Jason had done had been a really uncool thing to do. It was pretty obvious Leo cared about her, and she had led him on by allowing him to care for her and comforting him. Nico could feel himself wince as they walked in together. He was surprised Leo didn't explode. He respected how the guy handled himself. He walked down the hallway towards Leo's room and slipped in, the door slightly ajar. He found Leo laying on his bed, throwing fireballs up and catching them glumly.

"Hey man," he said. Leo jolted, nearly catching his sheets on fire.

"Jeez man! Heads up next time," he grumbled.

Nico walked over and stood by his dresser.

"What they did was uncool, and I know what that feels like. I just wanted to say... I get it." he said, not giving further explanation.

Leo sat up, his expression a mask of grudging respect and surprise.

"Thanks dude... "he said. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but Nico knew he wasn't ready yet. The Son of Hephaestus stood up, his face grim and held out his hand. Nico stepped forward and shook it, holding eye contact with the other demigod. They had formed a mutual alliance. Silently, they both made their way up to the deck, the rest of the crew gaping at them. Nico bumped fists with Leo, then turned and walked back down to the deck.

_Percy_

When he saw Nico and Leo walk up from below together, his instincts were to run. They made one of the deadliest alliances he had seen yet. I mean, Death and Fire?! It was all he could do to keep his cool. He saw Jason nervously wring his hands together and Piper grabbed his arms and pressed them to his side. Jason, absentmindedly, bent down to kiss her. Leo's nostrils flared and he was about to walk over when Percy suddenly summoned a wall of water and washed it over the deck. It knocked everyone off their feet, and Piper away from Jason. When the water receded, everyone was glaring at him. He shrugged and said, "Oops!"

"Watch it Sea Weed Brain!" Annabeth grumbled; her hair plastered to her face. He chuckled.

"I'm going into that town to get some supplies. Anyone want to come with?" she asked.

"I will," Jason said, grabbing his blade.

"Alright, meet you downstairs in five," she said and turned away.

Percy walked to his room and changed into his swimsuit. He decided a quick swim wouldn't be the worst for a Son of Poseidon. As he jumped into the cool blue water, a tingle spread across his skin. He sat underwater for a while, just soaking it all in. When he got out, he walked past the showers. (Only Percy, Leo and Jason had showers in their rooms. Percy for his obvious reasons, Leo so he wouldn't burn his room, and Jason so he wouldn't shock everyone to death.) Everyone else used the community showers. As Percy was walking by, he heard a lovely voice singing in the showers. He turned his head and listened. He found himself drawn to the music, transfixed by it. He walked into the showers, the enchantress still singing her beautiful song. He heard the water turn off, and the person, still singing, stepped out from behind the shower and shrieked at the sight of him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Reyna?" he asked, awestruck.

"PERCY," she screamed, "GET OUT!"

He looked at her. She had a towel wrapped around her, her raven black hair plastered to her back and neck. The towel was a little short, allowing Percy to see her long tan legs. Her midnight eyes were looking at him, startled, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Wait... was she blushing? Oh yeah, she definitely was. He smirked.

"Get out!" she said, her voice smaller as he took a step closer.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said, suddenly very aware to the fact he was only in his swim shorts. He saw her eyes drift down to his chest, then lower, and her face turned an even brighter red. A string of hair was plastered to her high, beautiful cheek bones. He stepped closer to her, picking off the strand and twirling it, a twinkle in his eyes. She backed up, but he stepped closer again. She kept backing up until her back was against the wall. He stepped even closer, her back flat to the wall. She smelled like vanilla. He looked down at her again, smirking and putting his hand beside her head and leaning against the wall. He looked at her, and her obsidian eyes were open wide, watching his every move.

"Percy, I don't think..." she trailed off, watching his lips as they moved closer and closer to hers until they finally cut her off. He pushed her harder against the wall, and she let out a small yelp, but he kissed her anyway. He trailed kisses all over her neck, leaving red marks on her rosy skin. She put her head back and held back a moan. Slowly, he pulled down her towel until her body was fully exposed. He stepped back, his eyes roaming her curves and everything in between. She blushed again, looking away. He tilted her chin up and forced her to look at him. Then he kissed her again. He didn't know what he was doing, and he knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. He pressed against her, his bulge showing through his pants. She lowered his shorts slowly, and it spilled out. Her eyes opened wide. She started to say something, but he covered her mouth. Slowly, he slid into her. She screamed into his hand and arched her back. He picked her up and she dug her fingernails into his back. He kissed her neck while she tried to hold in her pleasure, biting his shoulder. He kept going until her eyes were rolled back in her head and the both of them were panting. He kissed her again and set her down. Her legs wobbled and she collapsed. He lowered himself down beside her and kissed her, the water already giving him more energy. He helped her rinse herself off, then quietly carried her to her room. She passed out in his arms, her head against his chest. He laid her down in her bed and whispered, "Sweet dreams rey," then left her room, closing the door silently behind him.


	10. Our little secret

_Leo_

When he walked into the kitchen the next morning, everything seemed normal. Except for Reyna, who seemed to have a glow to her for some reason. He sat down to eat breakfast, chatted with his friends, and everything was fine until Piper said, "Leo, can we talk?". It was like a record scratching. He followed her to her room and sat beside her. He fiddled nervously with some random pieces of scrap and string.

"What's up?" he mumbled.

Piper took the scraps from his hands and forced him to look at her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Leo, but right now I'm with Jason," she said, searching his eyes.

He bit the inside of his cheek and ran a hand through his curly hair. He looked at her, his eyes dull.

"I know you are, and I'm not going to mess that up. But I think we need some space for a while okay?" he said, watching her reaction.

She stiffened slightly, then slumped her shoulders.

"I-I guess that's fine Leo-" she started. Leo couldn't take it anymore. Her lip was quivering and ne leaned down and kissed her tenderly. They stayed that way for a moment, Leo pouring his heart into that kiss. When he pulled back, Piper's eyes were wide open, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Leo, I-" she began. Leo pressed his finger to her lips and walked out. He cursed himself, knowing that he shouldn't have done that. He walked to the end of the hallway when he heard her door open and she called, "Leo, wait!" He turned around and she ran towards him and jumped into his arms, pressing her lips to his. He stumbled back from the impact but braced himself against the wall. They stayed that way for a while, their bodies conjoined, mind and body moving as one. Then they came up for air, their faces rosy and eyes twinkling. Piper breathed out heavily, saying, "I shouldn't have done tha-" but Leo shushed her.

"It will be our little secret," he said, pecking her on the lips quickly.

_Annabeth _

She followed Jason through the streets, taking in the sights around her, her eyes sparkling. She was just walking when she noticed strange creatures surrounding her and Jason and closing in.

"Uhhh Jason..." she said, keeping her voice steady.

He turned around, oblivious. "What?"

"Don't look now but-" she started. Then the creatures attacked. They were like toddlers, but the resemblance stopped there. They had hideous red eyes and fangs that dripped a dark purplish color. They snatched Jason and Annabeth into the air, their scream's getting drowned out in the wind. When they creatures finally arrived, they dropped Annabeth and Jason. Annabeth landed on a slight hill and rolled. Jason wasn't so lucky. He landed on a rough patch of land and hit his head on a rock. His head rolled back, and he went limp. Annabeth yelped and scrambled over to him. The creatures flew overhead like baby cupids, but evil. Annabeth sat Jason up and started slapping him gently.

"Wake up," she said. He stirred, blinking.

"Wha- What happened?" he said, squinting. He had a bump on his head but other than that he seemed fine. She helped him to his feet. The creatures landed so fast it was scary. They started chanting, "LOVE! BLOOD! LOVE! BLOOD!" Annabeth looked at them confused.

"What do you want?" she said.

The creatures snarled, and the biggest, who must have been the leader stepped forward.

"LOVE or BLOOD!" he roared. "You and the boy! Are you lovers or can we kill you?"

Annabeth racked her brain until she finally remembered these creatures. They were like Karpoi, but they served Cupid. They weren't allowed to kill lovers, but anyone else was fair game. An idea popped into her mind.

"No! We are _definitely_ lovers!" she said, taking Jason's hand. He blinked, confused, but went along with it thank god.

"Prove it!" the creature snarled.

Annabeth cursed herself silently in Greek. She looked over at Jason, who was still out of it.

"Fine, fine. You asked for it," she said nonchalantly.

She grabbed Jason's face and kissed him. The Karpoi snarled and hooted in delight. She pulled back, and they started advancing towards her, their cheering gone. She gulped and pulled Jason's face to hers again. They stopped advancing. She kissed him passionately, and she heard one Karpoi even sigh. Finally, Jason seemed to come to his sentences and kissed her back. Sparks flew, literally. As if they were reading each other's mind, he grabbed her waist and shot away, the Karpoi cheering and hollering, satisfied. When they landed on the streets safely, both of their faces were bright red. Annabeth cleared her throat and tucked a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Back to the ship then?" she asked.

Jason nodded, and held out his arms. Her face turned an even brighter red. She stepped into his embrace and they lifted off the ground.

"About that kiss..." he started. She stopped him.

"I understand. It was strictly to get out of a sticky situation. No further explanation needed." she said, cutting him off.

He looked at her inquisitively but shook his head and went quiet. The rest of their flight was awkward and quiet. When they touched down on the deck, Jason looked as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue. Annabeth awkwardly waved and walked downstairs. She closed her door, her heart racing. _What just happened?_


	11. blameless (sensitive)

_Jason_

What the heck had just happened with Annabeth? He was half out of it when she had kissed him, but he had felt the sparks. Literally and figuratively. He hadn't ever thought about it before, but Annabeth was really pretty. Her blond hair shone bright in the sunlight, her bright gray eyes reflecting his blue ones when they looked at each other. She always had a melancholy look in her eyes, but they sparkled whenever she looked at Percy. Man, that made him jealous. But wait, what was he thinking? That was her boyfriend, and he was Piper's. But he always felt some type of way when he was around Annabeth. He couldn't explain it. He was a little hurt when she didn't want to talk about what happened, but he couldn't blame her. He flew up to the mast and sat down. He closed his eyes and let the breeze gently run through his hair, giving him a feeling of home. He stayed perched until nightfall, sleeping peacefully under the stars.

_Piper_

_**(this is a sensitive topic for some people and if you don't like it please skip)**_

She paced her bedroom, having mixed emotions about what had just happened. The only way she could clear her head was to go for a walk. _I'll just run into town for a quick walk and be back_, she thought. Silently, she got off the boat (they always slept on the ocean) and stood on the dock. Silently, she slipped into the shadows. She walked around the beautiful city, dimly lit but still beautiful, taking in everything. Suddenly she froze in her tracks. The hair on the back of her neck tingled and she turned around and a man stood behind her, cloaked in black. He looked up and Piper froze. His hair was untamed and as dark as his eyes. His arms were ripped, covered with scars. He had a crazy, murderous grin on his face. His eyes were wild. Piper whimpered, cowering in fear. Her voice was gone. The man stepped towards her, his eyes as sharp as knives. He grabbed her arm before she had time to react. She screamed as loud as she could, but the man covered her mouth. His hands were strong, too strong for her to escape. She writhed and kicked, but that only angered the stranger. He wrapped her tightly, covering her mouth and restraining her. He started dragging her into an alley. Piper's eyes opened wide and she fought harder. Unfortunately, it was still not enough to escape. He was the strongest man Piper had ever faced. She squirmed and bucked, and then he slapped her. Hard. She fell to her knees, the man towering over her. Her hair fell over her face, and she let out a muffled sob. The man grabbed her and roughly pushed her into the wall. He started undoing the straps on her dress, and Piper kicked at him and screamed. The man tightened his grip on her, and his fingers dug into her face, her tears silently falling down her face as she went numb. She sobbed silently as the man ripped her dress and she cried until it was over, and he dropped her. She fell, no scream coming out. She laid there, her face tear stricken, her mascara ruined. The man crouched down, so his face was near hers. He looked at her, weeping, and a smile crossed his wicked face. He grabbed her and started dragging her. Piper looked up and suddenly the man was twenty feet away from her. Her world started to spin, and she felt dizzy, her vision blurred, and the noises were drowning out. She thought she saw a glimpse of light, but it might have been an illusion. The last thing she heard was a muffled roar, and bright light. Then she passed out, fading into her pain.

_Leo_

He woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. He was checking up on some things with Festus when he thought he heard a scream. It sounded a lot like Piper. He looked into the fog, seeing nothing. He felt something was off. He checked Piper's room, and she wasn't there. Without hesitation, he ran onto the dock and started searching the streets, calling her name. The streets were barren and desolate, and Leo's heart sunk. Then he heard the scream, and the sound of someone being smacked. He ran to where the sound came from and found an alley. When he saw the scene before him, he saw red. His body exploded in flames and he flew at the man crouched over Piper. The man turned to him, snarling, then realized her was on fire and started screaming. Leo held the man while he watched him burn, his hands shaking with fury. When the man was gone, Leo ran over to Piper, and his body turned off as soon as he saw her. She lay, mangled, on the ground, her beautiful hair covering her face, which had red bruises and welts. Her clothes were torn, and she lay, her face still. Leo heard a horrible, guttural scream, and he realized it was him. He picked her up with trembling hands and hurried to ship. Everyone was already on deck, their eyes wide. They opened wider when they saw Leo with Piper. Jason's eyes were the widest.

"Who did this?" I'LL KILL THEM!" he yelled, his body sparking.

"I already did. I burned the man to death with my bare hands." Leo said, his voice broken and full of anger.

The crew looked at him in shock. Annabeth and Reyna ran over to Piper and brought her downstairs hurriedly. Leo collapsed on the deck, to shocked to cry. Eventually he realized, and tears silently made their way down his face. He shook, wracking his body. The crew had all left to go downstairs and be with Piper. Leo got up, still shaking, and walked over to the edge of the ship. He looked into the black water below and thought, _this is my fault_. He choked back a sob and looked down again. With trembling arms, he lifted himself over the edge of the boat and stood on the very edge. He looked up at the stars, smiling feebly. _Man_, he thought, _what a beautiful world._ Then he closed his eyes and jumped into the murky black water below. His body hit the water softly. He sunk beneath the waves, looking up at his beautiful ship from beneath the water. He let himself sink, and eventually his world became fuzzy. He started to convulse, then he passed out.

_Reyna_

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't say it. She was in shock, like everyone else on the crew. Leo brought her to them, his face ashen and his arms trembling. Piper was in bad shape. It looked like... well, like she didn't _want_ to wake up. Reyna didn't say this in front of the others. She helped carry her downstairs, the rest of the crew following. They all set her down, gently cleaning her up and combing her hair. Annabeth went to work with Coach hedge, gathering supplies to wake her up. In the midst of all the chaos, Reyna had a terrible thought: Leo. She knew he blamed himself for this, she could see it in his eyes. And they had left him by himself, alone with his thoughts on the deck. She ran to the deck and burst open the doors, looking around wildly, she saw nothing, but she heard the sound of something hitting water and raced over to the edge. A scream escaped her throat, raw and loud, as she saw a head of curly black hair disappear beneath the waves. She yelled for Percy, the launched herself over the edge of the boat and into the inky water. Looking around, she didn't see him anywhere. Then she saw him, his body convulsing and his eyes closed. She swam to him and grabbed him, kicking to the surface as fast as she could. She put his head above the water and dragged him to shore. She laid him down on the sand and started doing cpr. His body laid there lifelessly. She kept going, determined not to give up. Jason and Percy raced to the sand. She pressed her lips to his, breathing precious air into his lungs. Still nothing.

"Stand back." Jason said, his expression grim. Reyna did as she was told. He raised his arms and directed an arc of lightning into Leo's body. His body jumped and smoke emitted off him. But he opened his eyes, blinking groggily.

"What happened?" he said.

Reyna crushed him in a bear hug before he could say anything else. Jason and Percy gave him a hug too.

"Never do that again or I'll kill you." she said.

Leo smilled feebly and looked down.

"I won't" he said.


	12. Don't give up

_Annabeth_

When Leo walked downstairs, soaking wet and supported by Reyna, Annabeth was confused. Then she saw his eyes. His eyes were the most pained thing she had seen in her life. His normally mischievous grin was nowhere to be found, and his caramel eyes were no longer filled with playfulness, but instead broken into a thousand pieces, his gaze fractured and pained. His expression was solemn, making him look older, and not at all... Leo. She looked at his pained expression again, his dark curls sticking to his face and dripping wet, a slight tremble to his body, and her eyes widened in understanding. Her heart broke for him. She wanted to hug him, but now wasn't the time. He looked at Piper and he paled. He walked over to her and stood over her, his bottom lip quivering. He slowly rested his forehead on hers and sobbed silently. The room was dead quiet, except for the occasional sound of Leo sniffing. Annabeth quietly shooed everyone else out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, she heard him whisper, "Please don't leave me Beauty Queen, I can't lose you too. Please don't go,". Her heart hurt for him. She walked over to Percy.

"You think he's going to be okay?" she asked him.

He shrugged, his eyes wandering, not fully there. "I think they're both tough. They can get through this."

In the corner, Jason and Reyna were talking in hushed tones. Percy's eyes kept flicking over to them, annoying Annabeth mildly. She huffed and walked to her room. Percy didn't even notice.

_Piper_

Her vision was still fuzzy, and her mind still muddled. But she knew enough to remember what happened. A part of her said, _Is it worth it?_ She knew that her friends needed her, but they wouldn't understand. No one would. Even in her subconscious, she was in agony. She couldn't escape. That was until she heard a voice. Someone was leaning over her, their forehead to hers. Her vision was still murky, so she couldn't make out a face. The person was crying and mumbling, "Don't leave me. Please don't go." Slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Leo, his voice and expression broken and pained. When he saw her open her eyes, he let out a choked sob and buried his face in her hair. She remembered how he had found her, and she wept with him. They held each other, not caring about anything else. Leo pressed his forehead against hers and let out a little sigh. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and saw regret and shame. He blamed himself for this. That was when she noticed he smelled like the ocean and his hair was damp, pressed to his face. His eyes gave it away.

"Leo, what did you do?" she asked, her voice breaking.

He looked at her, then down at the floor. She choked back a sob and covered her mouth.

"Leo, why?" she said, his silence an answer. He looked up at her, his eyes burning angrily and shamefully.

"Because I let him do this! I-I should have been there, and I was too late and.." he said, his voice breaking, and his eyes were shining with self-hatred. She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. She closed her eyes and let herself get caught in the moment. Then she remembered: Jason. She gently pulled away from him. He looked at her, searching her face, confused.

"Leo, I-" she started, looking away.

His face hardened and his expression became distant and guarded.

"Jason. Right." he said, standing up.

"Leo, please, it's not like that, I-" she pleaded. He looked over at her, his gaze still stone cold, and silenced her with his hand.

"No, it's cool Piper, you don't have to explain yourself to me." he said, his voice breaking at the end. He grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder, then walked out of the room. Piper tried to rise and walk after him, but her world swum, and she sat back down hard. She looked at the door where he had walked out, and thought, _Did I make the right decision?_

_Percy_

When Leo walked out of the room, saying, "She's all yours," Percy saw the hurt in Leo's eyes. He kept his gaze on the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes. He especially avoided Jason. He brushed past Percy and onto the deck. Jason went into the room, and Reyna, Frank, and Hazel, awkwardly walked away. Percy turned around and went after Leo. He caught him leaning against the railing, mindlessly fiddling with things like he did when he was nervous. He looked up at Percy and nodded. Percy walked over to him and sighed. They both stood in silence for a while, just looking into the horizon. Percy finally said, "Jason?". Leo clenched his jaw and a thin curl of smoke escaped his ears.

"Yup" he said.

"What happened?" he asked, looking over at him. Leo tensed, then sighed.

"Well, first, she hugged me. Then we talked, and then she-" he stopped, looking at the horizon wistfully, but with a sharp edge in his voice. "she kissed me, then she pushed me back and she felt bad because of _him_." he said, his voice hardening. Then he sighed again.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore." he said. Percy felt he had pushed him as far as he could for the day, so he walked off leaving Leo alone with his thoughts. He passed the showers, and a faint smile appeared on his lips. He walked back to his room and flopped on the bed. He took off his shirt and turned on the water for a shower. He heard footsteps pass outside and shrugged. He let the warm water rinse him, closing his eyes. He got out and shook out his wet hair. He changed into some sweats and laid down on his bed, bored. Until he heard it.


	13. Be alright

Leo

He looked over the deck, searching. He was confused, and Piper was making it even more complicated. He was the one who had been there, not Jason. He was the one who had found her, not Jason. He was the one who needed her, not Jason. He bit his lip, the made up his mind. He ran downstairs and barged into Piper's room. She stood, facing the wall, in a bra and shorts. Leo looked her up and down and she turned towards him, startled.

"Leo, what-" she started, but he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers hungrily, passionately. She was surprised but let him kiss her. She knotted her fist in his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Leo kicked the door shut and took her to the bed. He laid her down and looked down at her. She was looking up at him, her eyes shining. He smiled and kissed her, their bodies joining as one.

Jason

Jason grabbed a plate of Pizza for dinner, then sat down at the dining room table. He saw Percy, Reyna, and Frank already there.

"Where is everyone?" he said.

Everyone, shrugged, except for Percy, who averted his gaze. Jason narrowed his eyes. He set his plate on the table carefully, keeping his eyes on Percy.

"I'm going to go check on Piper." he said. Percy made a sort of strangled coughing noise.

"Or I could do it?" he offered.

"Nah man, I got it." he said.

"Well she's probably resting, so maybe you should let her sleep!" he protested.

Jason walked out the door and towards Piper's room. He knocked, but no answer. She's probably asleep like Percy said, He thought. Then he smelt something...like smoke and cologne. Only one person smelled like a mixture of the two. He opened the door, and saw Leo and Piper laying together. She was tucked into the crook of his chest, and his chin was resting on her head. They were both fast asleep. He looked around the room at the clothes tossed around on the floor, his eyes widening. Angrily, he turned and stormed upstairs. He ran into Annabeth, who was just walking out of her room. She rubbed the side of her head.

"Hey what's the deal- oh." she said, her stormy grey eyes taking in his expression. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm. His body tensed then sent off a jolt right into her arm. Loose pieces of her blond hair rose up, and she raised an eyebrow and her grey eyes narrowed. She stepped back from him.

"Sorry, I-" he started, regretful. He hadn't meant to shock her.

"It's fine." her voice was curt and crisp.

"Piper and Leo." he managed.

She looked past him down the hallway at the open door and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked, her expression becoming more concerned.

"I-I don't know." he said.

She started to reach for him, then thought better of it. Jason silently cursed his stupid sparks. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He excused himself and ran up to the deck. He shot into the air, flying high over the Argo II. He stayed there and was shocked to find that he was more concerned about shocking Annabeth then about Leo and Piper. He wondered, what is it about that girl?

Annabeth

She watched Jason shoot into the sky. The wind blew her blond hair around her face. Most of it had come undone when Jason shocked her. That had surprised her, but then again, she thought, of course he's going to be tense! That was Piper, hi D! But she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. With Percy not paying her any attention, and Hazel and Piper busy with other things, she and Jason had been getting closer in the past few weeks. She wondered if that was only because of Leo and Piper. She knew that she shouldn't think about that, but she couldn't help herself. His gentle, kind, caring smile. His intelligent, piercing gaze. The way his electric blue eyes made the hair on the back of her neck tingle when he looked at her. And gods, his body. He was 6'2, his close-cropped blonde hair had grown out a bit shaggier, giving his chiseled face a rugged edge. She cursed herself and frowned. Snap out of it, she said. He's not yours. She was still debating silently with herself when he landed silently, right in front of her. She jumped and was about to impale him when she realized. She let out a breath and frowned at him.

"Gods Jason! I could have stabbed you!" she said.

He blinked, confused. Then he saw the knife in her hand and blanched.

"Sorry. I forgot... great reflexes." he chuckled. Annabeth found the corners of her mouth upturning and she lowered her blade.

"I just wanted to apologize... For shocking you." he said, his face turning a rosy shade.

"It's fine. What happened was...upsetting." she said.

He looked down and his eyes dulled. Then he looked back up at her, smiling sadly.

"He was there for her when I wasn't, and that's everything in a relationship. Nothing I can do now." he said, looking off over the horizon.

Reaching out slowly, she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her hand then into her eyes. His eyes were searching, conflicted. Slowly, he started to lean in. Her heart caught in her throat, and right as he was about to kiss her, she gently put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Jason, we can't. I have Percy, and you need to deal with this. You can't do this just because you're hurt." she said, trying to stay strong. His face was blank, his eyes dull. He just looked at her, then rose into the sky. Annabeth watched him, then turned around and walked to her room. She asked herself, Did I make the right choice?


End file.
